


《倒刺》

by missedyaya



Category: all星杰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missedyaya/pseuds/missedyaya





	《倒刺》

《倒刺》

不要，不要，不要上升真人！！！极度ooc，不合理民国设定，没有任何逻辑，作者本人确实是垃圾。  
以及：有黑化，囚禁，药物成瘾情节

不接受任何灵魂拷问，欢迎及时取关～

1.

王琳凯是一早蹿出寨子的，领着一票人骑着马跑去铁轨上截货，枪没带多少人没领几个蹿的倒是比猴子都快。

王琳凯出门没有一刻钟，其他几个寨子就轮番找了一遍卜凡，都是来告状来的唧唧歪歪一通歪理明着是让这三当家少出门乱窜，暗着是让王琳凯别揪着白面的生意不放。明人不说暗话，但卜凡是个不好惹的，能不惹自然最好就不惹。

这不莫名其妙嘛！卜凡被闹得头疼，小鬼这兔崽子还搞上白面生意了，这是发了不止一笔横财了吧，居然不和做大当家的提！连镇上吃顿好饭都没有，上回还同自己哭穷，卜凡看他瘦得和猴子一样还想最近收成不错，结果居然被诓去了两包大烟一盒奶糖。放平时谁能在他手里讨得好啊，这个兔崽子！白面好赚不假可也不好脱手，难道他还有什么其他好门路？想到这里卜凡更气了，连这都不同和他说，这么好的一条财路……

卜凡算是这山头枭雄一类的人物，野心大手段狠要不然也纠集不了这么些人。手底下几个当家都是豺狼虎豹，他原先也是大户人家出生，弟兄都是有头有脸的人物，要不是这仗打的他大哥也犯不着参军，他另一个哥哥陪着小弟去了南洋留学，一走也有三五年了，几个人在这乱世音信全无。卜凡跟着队伍打散了便靠山吃山做了土匪，他竟也是天生做这个的材料，不出几年这上下南北坡没有不服的。

不服打得也服帖了，再不服贴的怕都去见了阎王老爷了。

卜凡正在气头上，冲到王琳凯那屋一脚踹开房门，冷风呼啦一下就灌进屋里，里头暖融融的还烧着碳。王琳凯这败家玩意，再好的碳人不在也经不住这么烧，卜凡嘴里嘀咕着。进来里屋才瞧见床铺隆起一团，棉被底下露出一截细细的脚踝，他凑近了一看被子底下沉沉浮浮的还有气，脚踝透着粉被麻绳捆得结结实实。

掀开被子卜凡总算知道小鬼那点白面用在什么上头了，没有那东西这个人怕是真的看不住。

王琳凯这个吃里扒外的东西大概是被猪油蒙了心，卜凡的头更痛了，看样子这人被绑来日子也不短了，就是不知道什么时候他那群兵要打过来。打不打得过来也说不定，听说参谋周锐折在城里了，剩下的人也不成气候军饷弹药都要不下来只能守在城里。

外面天气冷极了，屋里却暖和极了，卜凡脱了那身又厚又重的貂皮外套，他同这位朱团长其实是见过面的。那还是好几年前，小鬼还是朱星杰身边的勤务兵，一个出来剿匪，一个出来抢县城好死不死就打了一次，两方都没落得好。

打仗可是个美差，朱星杰带着一路人马顺道沿路搞了些油水，他本意也不是真想要剿匪，正好在抢东西的时候碰上不知死活的一窝，干脆就名正言顺地杀了。周锐特意叫人在县城门口竖起一排木桩，也不知要杀鸡给谁看，卜凡带人混在人群里，他不是来送死的，就是想要看看这位姓朱的团长究竟是哪里来的煞星。

朱星杰还挺喜欢这种花样，就是一个一个杀过来实在烦得很，他自己跑去匪首那根桩子把人活剖开，肠子脏器掉了一地，飞溅起一点血花点在他的眼角，像是一抹胭脂泪，他满不在乎地擦了擦叫人剩下的拿枪扫了。

杀完人，他还想顺便把这小县城给占了，无奈上头的司令催了几回，这才不情不愿地走了。前脚刚走后脚卜凡就领着人去了县城，朱星杰杀了个回马枪正巧狭路相逢。卜凡的队伍不比其他土匪是块难啃的骨头，朱星杰也是个凶悍的主，彼此损兵折将弄得都很不痛快。

没成想这人会给小鬼撸来了，被自己手下的兵绑在床头，依他的性子王琳凯是凌迟死十次都不够的，他要是有机会走出这个门王琳凯下场决不会太好。

顶好现在就弄死在这里一了百了！

只是现在一口气崩了，小鬼一回来谁也别想好过，朱星杰把他从死人堆里扒出来从小带在身边，小鬼有样学样论狠毒这小子还要青出于蓝。

全怨其他寨子那群长舌妇，不成气候没用的东西，打不着小鬼犯得着来这儿告状吗！自己打去啊，打死了算他卜凡的。

王琳凯正在鏖战，还不知道自己回寨子逃不了一顿打，狠狠打了个喷嚏决心回去要多穿两件，他都要妈的冻成干了。

朱团长一条丝巾咬在口中，此刻已经湿透了，鸦羽般的黑发贴在湿漉漉的额头，他那张冷若冰霜的素白面孔在这暖融融的屋子里被烤得通红，忽然就显出艳若桃李的颜色来。朱星杰套着件黑色的小袄，袖口和领子都是红色，艳丽中还透着狠戾的煞气。

王琳凯走得急，想来是白面的生意太少过了这村就没这店，出门匆匆忙忙连个扣子都没给人扣齐。脖子摇摇欲坠的盘扣眼看就要散了架，底下的胸膛和锁骨白得都要晃疼人的眼睛。朱星杰断断续续地喘着粗气，眼角薄红枕边聚着一小片湿意，卜凡看他眼神涣散毫无聚焦想必是到了时候。

是要吃药的时候到了，也不知道王琳凯把东西都堆在哪儿，卜凡瞧着半死不活横在一边的朱团长，把嘴里的丝巾抽出来拍拍他的脸，还没来及得问。这人牙关一咬把嘴唇死死咬住声音都吞了进去，卜凡总算明白小鬼干嘛出门之前连扣子都扣不住要先把他的嘴堵上，他伸手把朱星杰的下巴掰开，按住咬烂的嘴唇，没想到他居然一口咬在指尖，历时一股甜腥涌了出来。

真他妈是给脸不要脸，卜凡糊了一巴掌上去，听到一身闷哼，回头好不容易在小鬼桌上翻出一包白面。这玩意最是碰不得，瘾头大而且贵，吸了人就算废了，啥都干不了，越吸就越穷，沾上还戒不掉。

朱星杰昏死在床上，像尊没有生气白瓷塑的偶人，被子挣脱了一截露出来不见血色的腿被麻绳捆得死紧，王琳凯没有轻重恨不得把人捆成一个粽子，卜凡只得剥葱一样一圈圈地把人松绑。越弄心里越觉得不是个事儿，王琳凯可欠我一回，要等他回来不管怎么样先打一顿再说。

摸到大腿根，朱星杰幽幽地缓了口气，心底肯定还是很不舒服，不过脑袋还没缓过劲来，一头雾水地冲卜凡看过来。

山沟沟的破地方没姑娘，到处都是大老爷们，运气好的也拐过女学生小媳妇，卜凡也见过身段柔软的男戏子，之前别的寨子里就有一个男旦。长得很是清秀，声音婉转轻脆笑起来带这点女气。朱星杰和这男旦是沾不上边的，他瞪人气势汹汹带着股血腥般的冷冽，眼角都带着刀子，就是这般毫无意识地一瞥都和冷兵器似的。

卜凡过去也是胡闹过一阵，这鸡不生蛋鸟不拉屎的鬼地方哪有摸样端正的给人暖床，他也素了有段日子，没想到啊没想到这个十几岁的小鬼居然还开了荤。他拿着针剂往里头看了一眼，随便来一针吧不然人都要不行了，朱星杰这会儿也不挣扎也不咬人了估摸着是身子不经过脑子就懂了，觉察是要打针了。腿根摸着软绵绵的还湿漉漉的，卜凡一边掰开那双腿，一边心里有小火苗劈劈啪啪地烧起来了，朱星杰眼里含着一汪水，没想到底下也含着一汪。

大腿上早就戳了好几个针眼在皮肤上异常显眼，没想到这杀人不眨眼的浑身上下还是一个颜色，细白瓷一样白得通透。卜凡把人扶起来，老实说朱星杰比头一次见要消瘦得多了，脸上都没几分肉了，身上却十分柔软，不仅是软还很有肉感，可见小鬼其实是下了血本养得。

心里的火烧个不停，这人还不识趣地用头蹭了蹭他的手臂，这时候他身上心里都舒服透了故而显现出乖巧听话的一面来。

小鬼显然是用过了才出了门的，那里头濡湿一片很轻易地就吞进去一根指头，解开领口的盘扣，半件小袄滑到肩膀，上面牙印浅浅的痕迹快退了。脖子上还吊着件姑娘家的红肚兜，衬得人有种奇异的娇艳。卜凡没忍住伸手按住肚兜揉了揉，一手就能捂住那胸口，摸上去还挺软乎的，这一揉揉捏出一番咒骂，骂声有气无力嗓子也是哑的，尾音拖着勾子又绵又浪。

王琳凯确实不是童男子，不过年纪不大经验有限不玩花样，一项都是直来直往直很少干些无关紧要的。

要说再凶狠点的朱星杰也受得住，偏偏这样软磨硬泡的厮磨却要了他一条老命，没有半刻就败下阵来，雪白的脚踹到胸口，脚背冰凉凉的，脚趾很是秀气。细碎的吻落下来，他没来由地一颤腰整个不受控制地塌下去跌在床上，对方顺势就把他抱起来一面顶进来一面把人往怀里抱。

手里的被子抓了又放，睫毛抖了抖一颗泪珠滚落在面颊，真是死过去又活过来，活也活不好，半死不活地睁着眼，呻吟也是细细碎碎。这会儿真是不成了，只得抽噎着讨饶，叫王琳凯放他一条生路。

这话一出口就是条死路了。

这昏昏沉沉时候哪里能想到还有吃了豹子胆的会来动他王琳凯屋里的东西，脑子也浑成一团觉得哪里不对，分明又说不出是哪里不对。

想当年王琳凯在他身边，何尝不是他手底下的一条狗，没想到会反咬人一口。这么想着眼前模糊地瞧见一个黑漆漆的铁器，朱星杰瞬间伸开五指就想要拿，他看着近其实距离远得很，不过是他脑子昏没了距离的概念。

卜凡注意到他的眼神，心里一惊不知道小鬼怎么调教的，都要操熟了，人居然还养不熟。用着是带劲儿不错，可也要命啊。

2.

朱星杰这一觉睡到了晚饭的饭桌上，这番折腾铁打的人也受不住，于是睡过了午饭再接再厉睡到晚饭。其实黄昏时分他已经有点醒了，瘫软在床四肢百骸无不酸痛难忍，连手指头都懒得动上一动，酸软之下身子却又觉着餍足，是一种浸透在温水中才有的懒洋洋的满足感。

含着的那点体液随着温水一点点流了出来，回过神才发现自己居然是真的睡在了水桶里，朱星杰在眩晕中想，原来王琳凯还有良心，没给狗吃干净。

卜凡吃过午饭再去看，发觉这人不仅贪睡还在恶狠狠地磨牙。也不知这位朱团长究竟是哪里人，口音奇奇怪怪的，可叫起来真是很要命，三魂七魄都能给你拖出来。

卜凡在人边上坐下，素得久了一朝得了肉腥味，颇有些舍不得伸手摸了摸那张素白的脸。指尖沿着脖子落在锁骨，摸惯枪的手掌心附着厚茧，一寸一寸摸过皮肤留下几道红痕。朱星杰也不是豆腐做的，只不过苍白一些，便给人一种易碎的错觉，指节抚过唇边他也没有推拒轻轻地吞到口腔，用舌尖细细地舔过再慢慢吸了两口。

所以说，真他妈是很要命。

过了片刻，卜凡忽然觉得怀里一动，瞧见着那人似半梦半醒睫毛轻颤了几下睁开眼，面上还带着些许没睡醒的困顿，又不声不响地睡死了过去。

又饿又困自然是睡也睡不够的，这人，像猫，且不是家里头养的，是天生无法无天的野胚子。

旧日时光叫人一阵好想，这一睡叫朱星杰做了好久都没做过的梦，便更不想醒了。

这穷山恶水出刁民的倒霉地方，想当初就不该信了那个丘八的鬼话驻守在这儿。到了才发现跑马厅跳舞厅咖啡厅是一个都没有，除了山就他娘的是山，来往的商旅也没啥油水可捞，偌大个县城里连个看戏的戏院都没有。

朱星杰都要闲出个鸟了，周彦辰倒比他快活许多，他没心没肺跟着他到哪里都是快活的。周锐在乡里还养了几只羊，让几个老兵油子守着。养羊本来是为了喝奶，可惜周锐分不出雌雄，四只羊羔最后都进了朱星杰和王琳凯的肚子。

王琳凯跟了他有些年头最得他心意，朱星杰也宠着他，这份宠爱就同他爱猫爱狗没有多少分别，即使王琳凯偶尔顶撞他，最多就是当小猫挥着爪子挠一两下。

当年在城里每回他同周彦辰出去逍遥，王琳凯就在外面守着替人把风。周彦辰与许家千金自由恋爱那会儿经常跑舞厅每一块地板都踩过不止一次，王琳凯偶尔也会去喝喝咖啡跳跳舞，可他习惯牛饮拼不出那些好茶好酒，教了几次也怎么都教不会。没事就看他叼着烟卷蹲在门口，活像条尽忠职守的狗。

朱星杰那时候在舞厅包了个陪酒小姐，这位姑娘是个巾帼不让须眉的女英雄，脾气大气性高，年纪比朱星杰大了两三岁。有一回他被她打出门去，朱星杰也没生气带着两道抓痕回了公寓，王琳凯老老实实给他泡上壶茶，看看他脸上的伤扭头就要去崩了人家，朱星杰哭笑不得，“人家一个姑娘家，不就耍些小性子嘛，过两天由她气消了就好了。”

“杰哥这是亏待她啦？这不是她几世修来的嘛！”

朱星杰还当真是亏待了她，被革职那阵子吃穿用度全靠这位开销，她要黄货钻石朱星杰是真的拿不出来，可她没要，他离开城里那天她还过来送行。

“我不养她，难道还用得着她来养我？”朱星杰为这事儿愁到半夜，深知不过是有缘无份的露水情缘，心里多少还是难过，临走两人都掉了眼泪。王琳凯端了水盆正准备给他洗脚听到这话忍不住插嘴，“我将来可以养哥哥你啊。”

“你呀，养不起。”朱星杰笑笑，王琳凯圆圆的眼睛看着他，怪傻气的，傻气里透着份天真，朱星杰喜欢他这份天真，觉得烂漫可爱也不怪他坏了身份。

王琳凯的子弹打完了，拖着几个受伤的兄弟狼狈地回了寨子，天都快黑了乌云黑压压的一片，他受了点擦伤随便抹了点药急冲冲揣着个小箱子就往屋子里奔。

屋里没点灯，一开门一股子冷气，王琳凯一惊手里的东西没拿住，滚在雪地上散成了几小包。他弯着腰一小包一小包拾起来揣在怀里。屋里东西摆放得还算整齐，是他离开时的样子，床铺重新铺过了，被子都叠了。

王琳凯松了口气，他这位哥哥绝不会动手干这个，别说被子他连双袜子都叠不成。卜凡叫人让他到大堂谈事情，王琳凯点点头捧着小箱子走进大屋。偌大的屋子空空荡荡，他还记得几个弟兄在这间喝了酒拜了把子，只眨眼的功夫几个人又都散了。世事无常么，王琳凯想了想把箱子放在了一边的椅子上，卜凡穿着厚厚的貂皮大衣进了屋二话不说过来就打，王琳凯嬉皮笑脸左躲右闪还是被一脚踹倒跪在了堂上。

“你说你没事净整些七七八八的干嘛，才过了几天好日子？就说你屋里藏着的这位，你打算怎么办？”

“我早上还以为一会儿就能把货拿下，唉……谁想到啊，白面本来是市面上就少，我也是没办法，不过这次我可给凡哥留了啊！”他说着装模作样真的咬牙从箱子里分出了一半多的货，另一小半小心翼翼地揣到了怀里。

卜凡冷冷一笑把话打断了说：“我知道你怎么想的，但是人抽了这玩意就废了，这东西可不只是费钱。”

王琳凯天真地笑了一下，抬起头看卜凡，“废了他又怎么了，横竖我现在也养得起了。”

卜凡忍不住叹了口气，“你呀根本养不起，这玩意是个无底洞，你要不然把人送回去要不然就一枪放倒一了百了！”

卜凡说完这话，心里却实在不太舒坦，王琳凯是他兄弟，朱星杰算是老几？看王琳凯鬼迷心窍的样子，他自己心里莫名就起了一团怒火，这火烧得旺偏偏还没由头，反正就是觉得不太痛快。

“凡哥我错了，你就饶了兄弟我这回吧！”服软总是不错的，王琳凯并不觉得自己有错，可要他把朱星杰交出去是万万不可能的。他还没尝够这样的好日子，怎么能把他放回去，要他一枪崩了他也万万不可能，他都没有够本人没了找谁讨去。

“你想要哪个不行，非得要这个……”卜凡本来想说这是个什么玩意，想来自己也动过了这玩意，恨恨地把话咽了下去。

朱星杰正在吃饭，卜凡到底是大当家的，晚饭十分丰盛有鱼有肉有菜，他才吃了几口王琳凯像头倔驴一样没头没脑冲了进来。

朱星杰捧着碗，噗噗地往外吐鱼刺，穿得还是那套黑色的棉袄，露着一双白皙的脚正一晃一晃踩着桌角，看见他小小吃了一惊，话也没过脑子，“吃饭了没？”

王琳凯冲得太急满脑子的火，下意识地摇摇头说：“没呢，饿了一天。”

卜凡随后也跑了进来，瞧他们俩在他屋里正准备捧着碗吃饭，心里恨得不成，他妈的吃我的住我的还不服我的管，真是反了，一口气把两人都轰出门去。

饱暖思淫欲真他妈是狗屁，王琳凯拖着人回了自己那屋，一进去没生火没叫人做饭，先用麻绳再把朱星杰结结实实地捆在了床头。朱星杰饭吃了一半恢复了些许气力，不甘示弱和王琳凯扭打成一团，两人在床上滚来滚去出了一身热汗扭起了麻花。

王琳凯委屈，我这都是为了谁呀，饿狼一样就着朱星杰的脸上留下了两个牙印，朱星杰渐渐没了力气，小声咒骂了两句说：“王琳凯，你属狗的吗？”

“我不属狗，你才属狗，你就是我的狗。”

朱星杰怀疑王琳凯真是饿出毛病来了，想不到饥饿也也能让脑袋出大问题。

“哥哥就不能乖乖地让我一回嘛？”王琳凯话说得很恳切，表情却是极具破坏性，他之前脸庞还圆润十分讨人喜欢，如今当了土匪越来越瘦，距离可爱有了一段距离，倒是越发英俊了。朱星杰眉头一皱，自暴自弃地冷笑了一声：“我这算是你哪门子的哥哥，你就这么待我的么？搞我还搞上瘾了……”

王琳凯满腔的热血都要给浇凉了，立刻决定放弃和朱星杰谈论心事，专注咬着他的嘴唇扯开那件黑棉袄

朱星杰惊讶地推了推他，这一天早中晚一日三次绝对是吃不消的，拉住王琳凯扣在他腰间的手，怎么都不肯把身子交给他，王琳凯又委屈又生气，身上那点伤都不觉得痛了，下手更加没有轻重起来。

结果就是在蛮力之下被狠狠地冲了进来，幸亏是早就操熟的了，也没受多大的伤，只是还没适应被撑开的痛苦就被往床头上撞，头晕眼花都快要吐了。

一张大床摇得吱吱乱响响，干了一会儿王琳凯终于想起要安抚一下自己这位不识趣的哥哥，就着相连的姿势往上头摸了摸，没想到他倒是放浪的自己硬起来了。

“还说不喜欢！”

这也不是喜欢不喜欢的事情！这……

这事儿一直干到夜里，王琳凯汗淋淋地爬起来叫人煮了点夜宵，朱星杰跟着吃了点面，煮烂的那种嚼上去更没有味道。吃完了稀里糊涂倒在床上就睡了过去，王琳凯捏着他的脚背小小地咬了一口，他这哥哥像是白瓷塑的，他还真怕这一口把人咬碎了。

3

王琳凯的屋子不大，后面带着个不大的院子，他没有别的家眷一个人住绰绰有余，如今多了一个人也不显得拥挤。

王琳凯睡到日上三竿才想到起来活动，亲自替朱星杰置换了一套新衣，又打水把他清洗干净了才出的门。他心里头很快活，脚步也轻快得多，卜凡让他去县里头搞点烟土的买卖算是为之前的事情将功补过。

又不是值得为难的大事就是来回奔波需要废点功夫，王琳凯并不着急去做这桩买卖，先带着人下了馆子吃了顿好的，自由自在地在县城里转悠了两圈买了点东西，最后才去茶馆会一会他们这位好主顾。

卜凡还没走到王琳凯那屋就看里面支起个小窗，朱星杰那张素净的脸躲在窗户后面，只露出半个尖尖的下颚。

外面冷里屋热，炭火烧得再旺也抵不住阴冷，朱星杰开了道小窗直勾勾地盯住外面，其实外面是没什么好看的，因为什么都没有，只有零星的雪还挂在枯枝头。王琳凯屋里那张床很有来头，是他捡的好货，西洋的工艺，床头还连着一个考究的柜子。

昨天他辛辛苦苦忙到傍晚确实没有白白辛苦，拿了不少好东西，就比如现在摆在床头柜上的那个半新的留声机，柜子的抽屉里还有好几张流行唱片。朱星杰盘着腿，凑到窗户边，身子半贴在墙面，轻轻哼着歌。

卜凡老早也听过这歌儿，舞厅里很是流行过一阵子，翻来覆去就几句歌词，叫什么《假惺惺》？

这首歌其实是叫《假正经》，想当年在城里的舞厅里经常会放这首歌，朱星杰能一句不落地把每一句都唱清楚，他合着旋律慢悠悠地哼着。然后他换了一张片，那是周璇的《天涯歌女》，他还在戏院看过这电影，唱到“家山呀北望，泪呀泪沾襟”不免想起家来，顿了顿没有唱下去，咳嗽两声正要合上窗，这才看见雪堆边上抽着烟的卜凡。

“卜大当家？”

卜凡进屋的时候还有点犹豫，不知道王琳凯的这个哥哥怎么称呼得好。朱星杰那一身都是王琳凯早上新换的，素黑的那件棉袄换成了件桃红缎面的，料子是新的颜色特别娇艳，朱星杰那么板着一张脸，却也怎么看都看不出个正经来。可惜他不笑的模样实在太过冷漠，娇艳中都丢不了那股血淋淋的煞气。

“给一支吧大当家。”

卜凡心不甘情不愿地掏出一包捏瘪了的烟盒，扭头看着朱星杰笑起来，“你说我叫什么好呢？”

“按辈分，喊声‘哥哥’是不为过的。”

“按你和我弟弟这关系，怕是要喊‘弟妹’吧。”

朱星杰吐出一截咬断土烟，烟丝是苦的，他垂着眼吐烟丝同前两天在卜凡屋里吐鱼刺一摸一样，眼睫毛在面颊上落下两片阴影，认真到别扭。卜凡好笑地往他面上喷了口烟，就和逗猫似的。

王琳凯敢作敢当，既然把他这位做团长的哥哥绑来了就没打算藏着掖着，他对他这个哥哥是上心的，恨得不全天下都知道他是个漂亮人物，是他的所有物。朱星杰一身桃红的小袄躲在烟雾后头，眉眼朦胧嫣红的嘴唇隐隐噙着笑，当真是白皙精致得像工笔画。

朱星杰抬手打开卜凡，那声音在空空的屋子里分外响亮，卜凡就和如梦初醒一般往后一退，笑道：“差不多也该吃药了。”

吃药是个好听的讲法，说白了就是瘾君子得吸白面了，不过朱星杰养得好，卜凡心底里并不觉得十分厌恶，他应当是他见过最好看的瘾君子了。

朱星杰打过针神情恍惚地在床上躺了会儿，卜凡从床头柜里翻了翻找出张李香君的唱片，侧过身看了一眼昏沉沉睡在一边的人，又狠狠抽了一口烟，啧，好好的人叫他弟祸害成这个样子。

王琳凯这回走之前没用麻绳，用了一根铁链拴在人脖子上，好在链子比较长没有叫人勒死的危险。王琳凯这一走又是大半天，卜凡包了顿午饭不得已还给包了顿晚饭，直到天完全了王琳凯还是没个影子，这兔崽子怕是忘了自己手里还有个人，直到夜深人静才醉醺醺地回了寨子。

朱星杰听着断断续续的声音，感到有人摸黑把自己的脚按在了怀里，他吓得翻身坐起来，王琳凯蹲在他对面，眼睛晶亮亮的好似是外面的星星统统坠进眼里去了。

“哥哥……”他喃喃地叫了一声，朱星杰面上无动于衷，神色却有几分不清醒的懵懂，这两个字一下把他拖回往日的深渊中去了，他俯身摸了摸王琳凯的头，手指温柔地捏着他的发辫。王琳凯把头发梳到后脑勺，扎了个松松垮垮的辫子，这么一捏就散开了。

朱星杰瞧着他的脸孔，心里糊里糊涂的眼睛里俱是孩童般的无措，他有点不合时宜地想：我这个弟弟什么时候怎么瘦了，哪个不长眼的东西给他饿的吗？不知道王琳凯是我的兵吗？

“杰哥，我今天去了县城。”王琳凯在朱星杰这一点温柔的催化下，仿佛是醉得更厉害了，雀跃地抬起头冲朱星杰笑着说，他笑起来真是同过去没有丝毫差别的，完全是朱星杰脑子里的印象。他忍不住在这个曾经的小鬼脸颊上掐了一把，温和的声音像是水，王琳凯整个人都沉了进去醉透了。

“你又不是乡巴佬，是还没进过城咋的啊。”

他要是一直这样想不起现在来，倒是件好事了 。

王琳凯仰头凝视着朱星杰的眼睛，知道他不过是暂时的糊涂，很快就要清醒过来，解开领口把那双冰凉的脚放在了胸前，朱星杰吓了一跳抬脚踹了一下竟是没有踹开。黑暗中王琳凯的眼睛就像他在山野中见过的野兽，好像饿得就快要死了，非得要一口撕咬住他脖子把他生吞活剥似的，然后王琳凯就猛地扑了过来抓住了他的棉袄。

丝绸的缎面是经不住他这样拉扯的，里面白棉花露出来一头，王琳凯也管不着，两人的身子摩擦了一阵各自都出了层汗。酒劲上来，他也顾不了是不是会把人弄痛了，朱星杰在夜里难以置信地来回眨眼，话都说不利索，他好半天才真的回过神，想起来自己身在身在何处，王琳凯这时候早就把他翻过身一口叼在他的脖子后面了。

这小鬼是在发什么疯啊！

朱星杰挣扎着，身子底下的被褥被蹬得一团乱，王琳凯压在他身上，硬邦邦地卡在他的腿间，他越是挣扎就硬得越厉害。他看着单薄了许多，腿和臀部还是很有肉感，因为肤色偏白随便用力便是一道印子，王琳凯其实心里是很不想自己哥哥痛的，但是想到这样的时日恐怕无多，分开双腿的手就忍不住使上了力气，留下了红色的五道指痕。

也是他的运气居然在城里偶遇上了巡逻的周彦辰，看他带着队伍驻扎在县城里，王琳凯连烟土生意都不想谈了，要不是他欠了卜凡的恨不得此刻就奔上山把他哥哥拿被子一包用绳索捆死了偷偷带下山走了。

不过他是绝不可能这样跑的，他还没和他彦辰哥真真正正打上一次，怎么能当个懦夫就落荒而逃呢？朱星杰要知道了肯定只会更瞧不上他，把他当作条没用的夹着尾巴逃的狗。

到底什么时候，他才能瞧上我一眼？

王琳凯自顾自生着闷气，才进去一小半朱星杰就疼得叫了一声咬住了被子，这一呼痛，他也渐渐慢下来，来回磨了好几回才整个没入。这一刻他好像就是有了千军万马，有了这个世间最大的财富，朱星杰地低喘了几声，双手推拒了几次便不再反抗。

反抗的成效不大，但是在这次的反抗之中他摸到了王琳凯之前决不会带在身上的东西。他在近乎晕厥的快感中将那把枪牢牢抓了手中，困倦侵袭着他的身体，手几乎都要举不动这个小玩意了。

王琳凯并没有睡，他甚至动也没动就想要把自己焊进哥哥的身体那样，朱星杰眯着眼睛一滴汗滑进了眼眶，一片潮湿。

“哥……”

他在这熟悉的声音中犹豫了一下还是咬牙扣下了板机，不知为何这一枪竟是打偏了，他有段日子没有用枪了，没想到这么近的距离还是失了准头。实在是手上半点没有力气，眼里也看不清东西，他还没来得及补上一枪，王琳凯就用力抱住了他。

“我知道杰哥舍不得打死我的。”

朱星杰怔了怔，睫毛被生理泪水打湿结成了一簇，嘴唇也滴出一抹鲜血，王琳凯这一动从他身上撤了出来，大腿根的地方液体缓缓地流到被褥上弄湿了一片。他心里头暗骂着别过脸想要退到一边，可惜被操得太狠了，两腿都并不拢，连跟脚趾头也动都动不了。

卜凡听到枪声猛地从床上翻了起来，心底里也不知道究竟是什么滋味，是庆幸王琳凯终于一口气崩了那个祸害还是担心那个祸害把王琳凯崩了。等他抽着水烟站在屋外，就只听见里头呜呜咽咽了，哪有枪响哪有人死？真恨不得给自己一个大嘴巴子，他大概闲得犯贱是怎么的，就知道他妈多管闲事！

卜凡这多管闲事念头冒出来没两天，王琳凯就又惹了乱子，这回可是非同小可朱星杰的兵带人打过来了。

（4）

王琳凯是个不安分的主，给他点功夫都能把天给捅了，他确实也有能耐，这片山头凡是道上的按规矩要喊他一句“鬼哥”。寨子上下对他也很是服帖，要不然这小鬼一声令下也没那么容易就突袭了山脚下扎营的周彦辰。

大概是午夜时分的事了，一仗打到了大天亮，偷袭成攻了不假，但周彦辰的队伍可也真是能打，反应非常迅速，王琳凯带人冲了几次都被顶住了，他们这回是有备而来带了不少机枪大炮，摆明了就是有硬顶的资本。王琳凯的人尽管不是吃素的，打仗这事儿却很讲究一鼓作气，三番五次攻不下来他心里头也急躁得很。

早上再打不跑这点人，只怕卜凡就要和他们谈判了，周彦辰这点兵力是攻不下整山土匪的，可也保不准他后头还有别人啊！到时候一旦谈判，他那位屋子里捆成粽子的哥哥就留不住了！依着朱星杰的性子肯定是有仇报仇有怨报怨，这倒好了，怕怕和和气气的一谈判恩怨一笔勾销，卜凡再得他一笔款子离开这个山头就跑路了。

周彦辰远远就看见了骑在马上的王琳凯，他先是高兴这位弟弟居然活得好好的，然后就高兴不起来了，王琳凯这个兔崽子翅膀硬了居然连他杰哥都敢动手！

周彦辰神色凌然，“你们大当家是哪个！谈都谈不上吗？”

王琳凯盯着周彦辰摇了摇头，顽皮地骑着马左右张望了下才说：“大当家不在，这儿能说话的就是我了，现在这仗归我。”

“你倒是出息了……”周彦辰忍不住笑了笑，这句子开了个头就再没机会说下去了，一发子弹正中他的胸口，他直挺挺地一头栽倒在地，顿时战场上就乱做了一团。

射人先射马，擒贼先擒王嘛。

王琳凯歪过头，似乎是不太想在看，兵不厌诈战场上是讲不了情面的。不过，这位倒在血泊中的周副官，想当年待他是很不错的，两个人关系亲厚俨然亲兄弟一般。要不是朱星杰先不把他当人，他又怎么会一个人负气出走跑到这儿来占山为王呢？ 

他这一想，想的有些不合时宜，周彦辰倒的这样突然，枪炮随着失去了准头，还是有那么两颗不长眼的子弹是往他身上飞的。王琳凯身子一颤，小腿一阵剧痛便也只得翻倒在马下，他单腿跪着一只手按住伤口另一只手从腰上拔出枪来，回头就是几枪。

可惜这几枪因为疼痛连衣角也没打中，只能眼睁睁看着那个哭红了眼的少年跑下了山去，他本来是想把周彦辰拖着带走的，但是王琳凯的人更快。

这下他们就要消停阵子了，伤口的痛是一阵阵的，王琳凯咬牙忍着，好在在昏厥过去之前总算是被送到了屋子里。寨子里只有两个赤脚医生，平日只会看头疼脑热，见了王琳凯的伤都是大惊失色，拎着医药箱光晓得怎么打止疼针。

“用不着！我……我能忍……”

王琳凯嗓子都哑了，半张脸被烟灰熏得犹如花猫，朱星杰被绑在床边白瓷的脸上带着一抹笑。这摸笑意为苍白的面颊添了份胭脂色，病态得透着近乎残酷的温柔，朱星杰声音轻轻的调子很软，笑眯眯地同他讲王琳凯，你也有今天的嘛？

他是很希望这两个医生中随便哪个去给王琳卡扎一针吗啡，也叫他常常那种生不死的滋味的，不过任谁也没有那个胆子。

王琳凯冷汗顺着脖子淌进了衣服里，他也不生气咧着嘴冲朱星杰笑了一下说：“我今天碰见了熟人……要是我下手再快点也不能让张晏恺跑了的。”

朱星杰被他说的一愣，由着这番话就又起了逃跑的心思，王琳凯伤了是没有死了好，可也是千载难逢的机会。

卜凡是随后进来的，要是王琳凯在那里惨叫他是绝对不会进屋的，一来是受不了见自己兄弟这个样子，二来也是怕尴尬，屋里头一股子血腥气。他先看见的是被捆在床头的朱星杰，见他眼珠一动不动地看着地面发呆，越发像个白瓷娃娃一点瞧不出情绪。

王琳凯喘着粗气，眉头紧锁嘴唇都咬得发白了，他腿上是贯穿伤，子弹既没留在肉里又没卡骨头上，也就少受了许多罪。

“好好养着吧，你也别出去瞎窜了，再有人不要命打过来我给你削成人棍绑柱子上。”

朱星杰猛然动了动，颇有些呆滞地瞪着卜凡，卜凡不觉得自己哪儿说的不对，继续说道：“听说你还打死一个副官，挺厉害啊。”

王琳凯闭上眼睛，嘴角残留着一丝和苦涩的笑意，朱星杰此刻也失了神，声音也是干巴巴的。

“你说打死一个副官？哪里的副官？尸体……不是，他人在哪儿？”

“扔死人堆了呗，还能在哪儿？”

“死人堆？”

他还以为自己是声嘶力竭，声音听上去却如同幼猫在叫。

王琳凯疼得意识模糊，医生给他腿上消了毒，疼感还是无法消除，他呻吟了两句很少有地轻叹了一声，“我知道哥你不痛快，我又能痛快到哪儿去呢？你说你，凭什么叫彦辰哥过来送死呢？”朱星杰咬着牙扑过来，照着小鬼的脸上就是一耳光，手没落下就被卜凡拉住了，被几个人拖着绳子拉牲畜一样地按住了。

“王琳凯！”

王琳凯没回答，他累得半死混混沉沉就又睡了过去。

#

卜凡是没想过这人要逃的，要逃早就逃了还用得着等到现在？

朱星杰确确实实是跑了，王琳凯发烧昏迷自知看不住人让卜凡帮着看两天，卜凡只能应承下来。看王琳凯的那个样子没有三五天是下不了床的，就他天天和朱星杰厮混的鬼样子，没准儿对他来说还是件好事。

他没把朱星杰往死里捆，朱星杰看上去就和挨了一枪的人是他自己似的，魂都不在了光顾着发呆。他靠着墙蜷成一团，侧影仍旧是很漂亮的，卜凡抽着烟往那人的方向瞟上一眼还是得摸着良心说，朱星杰的相貌其实是不差的。

他自己也不明白自己有多好看，大约觉得平平而已，实际上瞧着那张白玉的面颊，再瞧着那面颊上若有似无的红晕也是很舒心的，特别是这人的眼角也微微泛红散着一种不自知的风情。

不过这可是王琳凯的宝贝，动谁也再不能动他了。

结果卜凡才良心发现，这狗娘养的就连夜跑了，卜凡气得牙痒痒，稍微待他好一点都不成，只不过是没把手脚捆严实这人就凭着牙齿咬开绳子跑了。 

王琳凯要是醒过来，瘸着条腿也要给我在这人大闹天宫！卜凡急急忙忙不敢叫人，摸了摸被褥早就凉了，根本无从知晓朱星杰什么时候跑出去的。

天还没亮，他除了王琳凯的屋子这寨子根本走没走过，他能去什么地方？

朱星杰是不认路的，但他晓得死人堆在哪里，趁着卜凡熟睡偷偷跑到外头去死人堆里翻周彦辰，也是他运气好，周彦辰没死透正从埋的坑底往上爬，两个人见面也顾不上多说连滚带爬地跑下山。

他们俩深一脚浅一脚在雪地里艰难地前进，天蒙蒙亮的时候还没走到山脚下，朱星杰心急如焚脚下没有分寸，连着滚了几圈脑袋磕在一块凸起的石块竟一口气昏了过去。等他醒过来，周彦辰正压在他身上，伤口又裂开了，血把他的棉袄都湿透了。

“你倒是很能跑，怪不得小鬼不管怎么样都要把你锁起来。”

朱星杰的眼睛还没来得及亮起来就暗淡了下去，他的头发都湿透了，脸色也苍白如雪，很容易让人联想到无辜的小动物，甚至有那么点梨花带雨的味道。

“卜凡，你能不能就放我们兄弟一条生路？”

卜凡笑了笑，没想到第一次听见这人嘴里冒出自己的名字是在这里，“我放了你，小鬼能么，你自己能么，你抽了那种玩意你还指望谁放过谁啊？” 

朱星杰低着头，他的棉袄被撕开了条口子，想必是在摔倒的过程中弄开的，脚下的鞋子掉了一只，露出鲜红的袜子来。

是了，这是他第二个本命年，想着要红红火火，想不到却会这样血淋淋的。

“卜凡……”朱星杰慢慢地开口说，眼睛直勾勾地盯着卜凡的脸，他的目光刀子一样戳进人心里头，刀锋是冰凉的。

“要不然你就给个痛快，这里把我们俩都杀了吧。”

卜凡没说话，抬手给了朱星杰一耳光打得他软到在雪地里，他身上那个流血的高手青年身子动了动，之后就没有了任何反应。卜凡一手把人拖起来就要扛在肩上，朱星杰徒劳地挣扎了几下也没挣开，做土匪也要有做土匪的资本，放在古代卜凡恐怕就是个吕布这样的武将。

“那哪儿行啊，要不然你这要求我答应你一半吧。”卜凡笑出了声，一只手举起枪放在周彦辰脑袋上，“我把你这位兄弟杀了，你下个清明别忘了替他再多少点纸钱好不。”

（5）

周彦辰是不应当死的，可这世道又有哪个是不能死的呢？

朱星杰扭头看雪地里躺着的周彦辰，冻得久了都觉察不出冷来先前磕了头也不怎么痛了，吐出来的句子却还是抖，“卜凡……卜大当家……”这几个字硬生生从朱星杰嘴里挤出来，他的眼睛还直勾勾地盯着雪地，却不知道要什么讲才好让卜凡放了周彦辰一条生路。

这人是连个求人的姿态都学不会的，嘴唇咬得死紧，脸上却是一片空洞茫然，好似沉在一个杜撰下才有的不堪噩梦。

“这就算是求我呀？”

卜凡心情尚好，只要王琳凯这位宝贝哥哥不缺胳膊少腿，逗一逗也是很有趣的。他走到他面前蹲下，一手捏着枪，一手抓住他的短发强迫他把脸仰起来。

朱星杰并非是放不下身段，可也知道这个时候自己是绝没有资本能够同卜凡谈条件的。

他整个表情都是木然，因为绝望神情反而异常宁静，侧脸被刚冒头的阳光勾出个橙金的轮廓，身上灰扑扑的粘着雪泥，眼角是胭脂的红，携着股极具侵略性又可随意亵渎的姿态，是种别样的触手可及的美丽。

卜凡凝视着他的脸，反倒轻轻放下了手，朱星杰懒得再说话，垂下头轻轻“嗯”了声，道：“就算是吧。”

 

这算哪门子求人的？卜凡觉着新鲜，还没等他尝够这股新鲜劲儿，没成想这细白瓷一般的偶人自己行动起来了，一眨眼的功夫，朱星杰已然从他腰间抽出枪，抬手对准周彦辰就是一枪。

想必他过去当真是个相当敏捷残忍的人物，动作毫不拖泥带水，对着自己亲手带大的兄弟眼睛都不眨一下。卜凡猛然跳起来，飞扑而来犹如一只巨大的猛禽，他还当他是冲着自己来的，伸手就是一下重击，朱星杰手一抖，子弹擦着周彦辰的衣领在脖子轻轻划了道小口子。

“我不想让我弟弟受苦也不成吗？”

他一枪未中也不急不躁，枪口立时就转向了自己，趁着旁人还未反应过来，便又是一枪。

不想连个声响也没有了，这把枪里居然只光着一发子弹，劫后余生的朱星杰睁大眼睛面色几乎要与白雪一色，眼底缀着深渊般的寒意。

“你就这么想要我这把枪，还是就这么想死啊？”卜大当家居高临下，朱星杰仰头看他，嗤笑一声摸了摸嘴角淌下的一丝鲜血，“想呀。”

他调子不轻不重，羽毛一样从胸口懒懒散散地划过，激起那么点不经意的痒。卜凡看他迷迷瞪瞪的眼神，宛如沉浸在梦里，是在身不由已地梦游着的人。

卜凡心下了然，是该好好打针的时候了，他也毫不避讳这事儿，从口袋里掏出个小盒子扔掉朱星杰脚边，“你自己来，还是我来。”朱星杰还是那副心不在焉的样子，卜凡忽然开始有点不耐烦了，全是小鬼惹来的烂摊子，一把抓住朱星杰的肩膀，“怎么着还当自己是个当团长的，不过是被玩烂的货色……”

“你就不能让我死得有个人样吗？”

朱星杰挣扎了一下，卜凡像是被逗笑了，上下打量了一番说：“你现在还有个人样，待会儿你在你这个弟弟面前怕连个人都不是了。”

朱星杰若有所思盯着卜凡看了一会儿，默默地拾起那个小盒子，他自己知道自己的下场，白面比吗啡更厉害更叫人上瘾，而且根本戒不了，他也根本没机会戒。

一针下去朱星杰便换了个人，整个人都泡了温水化开了柔软得多了，呆呆看着那周彦辰流着血的尸体，猛地凑到了卜凡身边，他还没缓过神表情很是天真，也没什么力气像条幼犬似的蜷在脚边望他。

“卜大当家。”

他似乎觉得这称呼可笑极了，自己在雪地上笑了一阵，感觉不着半点寒意，悠然地把头半倚着手臂，破损的棉袄边露出一片莹白的皮肤。

“卜大当家就当真不能放过我弟弟一马了？”

卜凡远远地看着他，日头初升万丈霞光分了一抹在他脸上，愈发显得嘴唇嫣红，是那种微微扬起又丰润又有棱角的嘴唇，唇色异常动人。语气毫无波澜，平平淡淡的，可合着那种朦胧雾气的眼神，就有种姨太太撒娇撒痴的意味了，奇妙得很。

“我弟弟也没有对不起过王琳凯，冤有头债有主，他冲着我来就是了，他干什么要这么做呢？我过去也没这么教过他啊……”不等卜凡应他，他又喃喃自语了几句，白面带来的兴奋还没过去，脑袋里乱七八糟的东西都涌了上来。

这等事还用得着教？和对不对得起半点关系没有，你怎么到这个地步都不明白呢？

朱星杰的残忍极为天真，没什么善恶的大方向，直来直往的没有那么多弯弯绕子，所以能够理直气壮地就给周彦辰一枪。他吃了这种苦，怎么好让自己弟弟再吃这番苦呢，不如他让去见了阎罗王，反正他自己也是要去的，大不了明年清明就多烧些纸钱罢了。

死在他自己手里，也好过人不像人地被圈在一块小地方，沦落到个暗娼都比不上的样子。

“我求求你，放他一条生路好不好？”

“你现在又不想他死了。”

朱星杰轻笑了一声，换了个胳膊枕着头，“我怎么可能想要他死呢，要不是活不下去哪个要死呀？卜大当家就当我欠了你一次，什么要求只要你提，只要我有，怎么都行。”他说这打了个哈欠，露出十分困倦的神情。

怎么都行？

卜凡扣住他的肩膀，他下意识地想要挣开，兴许是被驯服了，也有可能是想到了此时此刻是有求于人，很快就乖顺地垂下头。

卜凡方才看了一眼周彦辰的伤口，血是流的不少不过早就止住了，样子可怖倒也不是什么致命伤，子弹大约卡进骨头里了，吃点苦挖出来就好了。土匪的弹药不是好货，伤口看着吓人，要不了命的。

“我要是说想同你睡觉呢？”

睡觉？

朱星杰都要被这突如其来的打击弄蒙了，这杀人如麻的团长碰上这心狠手辣的土匪，两人之间非但没生出枪林弹雨，反倒是起了风花雪月的心思。

他再凶再横也是先前的事了，拔了牙又磨了爪子，最多也就是个家猫罢了，我怕个什么，哪怕是别人的手里的玩意，只不是睡一觉又如何，天知地知，除去他们两个难道还有第二个人能说出去？

卜凡心里头打起了鼓，都有点喘不过气了，朱星杰从未想过这窝土匪还有这么多脑子有病的，“睡觉？和我？怎么睡？”

他说出口才惊觉这话是很愚蠢的，但又不肯死心地指了指自己仰起头看着这个土匪里头的大当家，“和我睡觉？你们一个个都疯了吗？”他讲这话时，表情惊慌而孩子气，张了张嘴很不客气地骂了一句地地道道的脏话，这句骂娘是家乡话，卜凡听不太明白，看样子也知道不会是什么好话。朱星杰骂了两句恍然然大悟地咬了咬嘴唇，原来他那个不成器的小鬼是跟了这个混账才会变成这幅鬼样子的。

卜凡有口难言，明明是王琳凯自己心怀不轨，谁带坏谁还不一定。

“你他妈的想死啊！”这一句话，喘了半句，故而尾音没了那股气势，陡然柔和下来，又像是种娇嗔了。

“不然你就想想你这个快死的弟弟，你想他死还是要活？”

朱星杰闭上眼睛，可惜总也从现实中醒不过来，他怎么就沦落到了别人都要往他身上爬的地步了。难道是以前作孽太多，都是报应？

昏迷不醒的周彦辰终于有点反应，卜凡拖着人还没走出去两步，感觉脚下一沉竟是被这个重伤的人抓住了裤腿。他一脚把人踹开，朱星杰回头最后瞧了一眼，周彦辰没醒过来，伸开的手落进雪泥里。

他这么爱干净，怕是醒过来会比死还不如。

……

卜大当家带人回了柴房，四面都是土墙，铺着些稻草，朱星杰倒在草堆里，整个都仿佛是破碎了，窗外听到几声狗叫，他抬头去看，一支梅树半开着，枝头挂着零星的雪。

卜凡还不是卜大当家的时候，王琳凯也问过他，想没想过要找个老婆，兄弟之间也没别的意思，毕竟山上寂寞，又没几个能看的姑娘。

大老婆自然是要勤俭持家，年纪大一点稳重一点的最好，还要有点文化。当然有个小老婆也是好的，小老婆就不用那么讲究，骄纵一点，脾气坏一点也不碍事，反正男人总是比较疼小老婆嘛。

把这具破碎的偶人放在腿间，他倒是很有几分羞涩，更多的却是不爽，卜大当家搂着他，觉着就是轻减了这人也是很有肉感的。摸起来是很软很肉的，摸着一点小肚子也显得很可爱，这一切都好过头了，就和想象中差不多。双方气息交融，之后便开始理所当然，情欲烈火一般点燃了身下铺着的稻草直烧到人身上。

什么风花雪花，倒像是老房子要着火。

（6）

王琳凯昏昏沉沉发烧伴着伤口感染狠狠睡了三日，朱星杰来看了他两三次，每回都倚在门边只远远的张望一下。卜凡派人把他盯紧了，既怕他偷偷跑了又担心这个心狠手辣的转手也送王琳凯两颗子弹。

要是他铁了心动手，王琳卡这小鬼这回就是有天大的好运气怕也是躲不过的。

期间王琳凯半夜也曾生生疼醒了几次，卜凡正好夜里来看他，见他辫子散着一头的汗，脸上半点血色没有，两手把床单抓得皱皱巴巴，像头濒死的困兽。

这小子也挺硬气，费力地呼出两口气，一言不发光咬着牙。

朱星杰临时被从被窝拖出来，匆忙之际抓了件卜凡的大袄披在肩膀，被人拉到王琳凯屋前，他连跨门槛的心思都没有，一跤跌在雪地，鞋子飞出去一个，头发也是乱蓬蓬。

他只当是要来看王琳凯的死状，心里不知是高兴还是难过，脑袋空白一片，其余的人死活都拖他不起来。卜凡等了半天，从屋里大步流星地走过来，瞧着朱星杰半晌用脚踢了他一下，“你干嘛呢，你也挨子弹啦？”

等他把人带到，王琳凯顿时就不做英雄好汉了，带着哭腔拽过他那面无表情的哥哥来，五官都要痛移位了一般，喊起“腿疼”来。

朱星杰悠悠出了口气，他表情镇定异常，实则刚才他当真有些惧怕脚下都绵软得厉害，嘴里还是一样冷冰冰的，“你怎么不去死呢？”

王琳凯深深看他一眼，用手无力地捶了两下床板，竟把那张西洋定制的木床砸得发出吱呀声，就像这话比子弹穿进肉里要更他痛似的。

“哥哥巴不得我早点死吧？可惜呀，你们就是所有人要我死，我也是要活的！”

朱星杰没有再说话，王琳凯很快就安静地躺回了床上，两个赤脚医生在门口进也不是退也不是，卜凡见着心烦挥手让他们赶紧滚蛋。见王琳凯睡下，卜凡把人又带了回去，朱星杰走了两步，脚步一顿忽然猛地回头看了一眼黑暗中亮着的那盏灯。

卜凡不大耐烦道：“走都走了还有什么好看的？”

自然是没有什么好的，该看的不该看的哪个没有看过？

朱星杰只是摇摇头，随后笑了起来，笑的有点无奈又有点可怜。

“我把他从死人堆里捡回来，给他一口饭吃，教他这些本事，算是救命之恩了吧，他居然反咬我一口？连条狗都不如……可我居然也不想看到他现在这幅鬼样子。”

卜凡眉头一皱把人拽住，朱星杰执意要走被他拉得超前踉跄了两步，“你要是真把他当人会拿他去送给别人？不知道的还以为说这话的是什么圣人，你也配？”

朱星杰被他拽得大袄的领口都开了，头发凌乱地垂着眼前，他冷笑一声，“我自然不是什么圣人，送给别人怎么了，我救了他的命，不过是去用他换点弹药军备，难道我就不要吃饭了，陪人睡一觉还会少块肉的吗？”

他这话有些言之过早，当晚留宿在卜凡房里头，何止是少块肉简直是要连皮都被扒了去。

王琳凯这一睡，又安安稳稳睡了两天。

这两天却也是翻天覆地的两天，他醒来才知道寨子里又来个人物，不止来个还带了个人。

徐圣恩是个念过书的，标准的文化人，而且是个世道上少有的老实人，因而老是干些赔本买卖。幸亏他家大业大也不用靠他养家，故此虽然生意并不兴隆也还过得去。

徐圣恩并非纨绔子弟，也不好吃喝嫖赌跑马厅跳舞场，基本可以算个圣人了。这次他经商路过几座山头和匪徒都没有大事，货物只丢了一点用来孝敬打点，人员也都没有伤亡，当然这也不是他自己的功劳，主要是他和卜凡早年有些交情。道上念着卜凡的面子，也都睁一只眼闭一只眼，只是途径隔壁县城遭了一场惊吓，说起来是个趣事。

县长在外养了个戏子，就是一时图个新鲜，可他夫人是个厉害人物，大闹了一番不说还把那个戏子当众绑了要削成人棍，要看他之后还有没有脸搔首弄姿勾引有妇之夫。徐圣恩正巧赶上这场好戏，他很佩服县长夫人新时代女性的魄力，可他的的确确是个大好人，耳根子软见不得人要死要活。

经过一番讨价还价，徐圣恩花了100大洋把人买了回来。

“凡哥，你要帮帮我，我要是把人带回去我父亲母亲肯定要打断我的腿啊！”徐圣恩思来想去，也不知道把人怎么好，干脆找到了他的好兄弟，山匪寨子里放眼南北坡里没人不服的凡哥。

不凡听了却是一个头两个大，怎么这几个兄弟一个个的都要把人托给他照看，怎么着他开善堂的吗？

“兄弟你听我说……”

徐圣恩烦得都要哭了，他一心情烦躁就容易暴饮暴食，越是暴饮暴食越是心情烦躁，于是才走了不到小半月已经胖得和之前快要判若两人了。

卜凡对这兄弟的性子心知肚明，推拒不过还是把人带了回来，那是个十六七岁的少年，穿着长袍马褂模样清秀，怯生生的像个瑟缩的鹌鹑。

还他妈的又是个男的！

“怎么还是个男的？”卜凡抽着烟心中颇为不乐意，这穷山恶水的地方还能有个能入眼的么？

徐圣恩抓抓头，笑起来眉眼弯弯的十分讨喜，“男的就不能唱戏了吗，凡哥不喜欢听戏就把人当个下人使唤好了。”

劫后余生的小戏子连忙给卜凡跪下了，连喊三声大当家，卜凡最烦这种不男不女的货色，恨不得现在就给人一脚，心里头奇怪的念头翻滚了两下，碍着徐圣恩还在边上叫人把这小兔子领了下去。

他自知是不应当拿朱星杰同这个小兔子相比较的，但论乖顺他吃了药以后也是毫不逊色，玩戏子有什么了不得，但是哪个能玩上做过团长的呢。光这一点就是最好的春药了，在他身上便是胜过拥有千军万马了，更何况这人磕了药被王琳凯调教的还是很懂情趣的。

卜凡随手打发了那小戏子去房间里干活，脚步擅自作主就到了前团长的床铺前，朱星杰仰头半依在一个大枕头上，看样子是王琳凯会搞来的玩意。他似睡非睡也不做声。其实朱星杰是快到了要吃药的时间，但卜凡心里装着诸多其他的杂事，喝了一口热茶把徐圣恩带来小戏子的事儿同他说了。

朱星杰眯着眼，也不知道这个卜大当家什么意思，屁大的事情要同他絮絮叨叨，把这个戏子派给他就派给他，管他先前做什么哪个县长的太太，落到的土匪手里还有什么好说。他眼神迷离，只恨自己眼框太浅都要盛不住那点生理的眼泪了，不如卜凡今天发了什么疯，话说了许多，药倒是不给一口。

他苦苦忍着，也不好意思开口，颓然换了个姿势咬紧嘴唇，卜凡又喝去一杯热茶，看过来依然觉得口干舌燥，只觉得这人沉默不语的姿态很是优雅。像他家老早养过异瞳的波斯猫，就是被人好生菩萨般地供着也懒得瞧人一眼。

朱星杰眼睛半阖，已是快支持不住，从卜凡这厢看只能看见白玉色的皮肤上透出粉色的薄红，竟让他想起粉面桃腮这四个字来。

“卜大当家……”这个称呼从嘴里挣出来就异常困难，浑身上下都有一种难以启齿的痒意，一群群小蚂蚁都往身上钻，若是有一点白面……

就只要一点……

让他现在立刻去死也没什么大不了了。

卜凡终于是想起了面前这人是要吃药的，他连忙去那了一小包拆开，朱星杰习惯了这样的舒适感，自然地张开双腿也不在乎是不是要被人攥在手心玩弄于鼓掌了。

他的口中带着些许凉意，尝起来是一种融化积雪的滋味，卜凡奇妙地搂着这位曾经手底下呆过近乎万人的团长，心底莫名生出一阵酸涩。

落日一点余韵散落在他的脸上，皮肤又白又薄，眼皮上是胭脂色的，肩头半裸着，上头还留着王琳凯的牙印。

口子咬得深，养了好久，势必要留个疤带进棺材里。

卜大当家把人的肩头一开口叼住，尝到微咸的汗味，看到他的睫毛受惊紧张地颤抖着，大概是被咬怕了，只是罪魁祸首现在不省人事。

他这回没有心急火燎地直接把人剥开，从肩膀吻到锁骨，再从嘴唇闻到颤动的睫毛，滋味也是带着咸味，最后回到两篇嘴唇，在把手探到身下。

不紧不慢地搓揉两下就要了人的命，喘息带了呻吟，呻吟又长又软，也不知道和那个唱戏的戏曲里的调子比怎么样。

卜大当家像是着了一团火，心里纵然百般告诫自己，凑过去把沁出的水痕抹掉，他脱了眼镜可以看到眼睛深邃，也是充满着动物性的，看着就极不好惹。

是了，从来只有他招惹别人的份儿，哪有人对他动手？

朱星杰此刻早没了神智，红着脸也红着眼把自己奉上去交付给了别人，从此往后死也好生也好就由不得他自己了。

仿佛是一滩水了，腰软得没力气，压得很低很低，身子翻转被按在床上，汗水滑倒眼镜里模模糊糊的。两只手就那么顺势把腿从大腿根分开，匆匆在背上吻了吻也不敢用力，可怎么办呢，怎么可能会不落痕迹呢。

就这么完整的，一点点进了去，又紧又热的，看着狰狞通红的物件探到雪白的皮肉里，两手掐着腰窝，顿了顿才又重新推了去。

朱星杰哼了一句，汗液和眼泪弄得脸上湿漉漉的，他回过头表情分外无辜，还有一点不加掩饰的纯真，害的人后面的人根本无从忍耐就更用力气地戳到更里头去了。

里头更紧，有种把白鱼尾破开的错觉。

稀里糊涂又被人开膛破肚的朱星杰被弄得闭上了眼，感觉有人一路往上，再往里他恐怕都用不着伸手就要去一次了，偏偏这个人还心眼恶毒反反复复地弄他。

会死的，死在这张床上。

(坑)


End file.
